Bella's Revenage
by VampLover100
Summary: Bella get revenage on Edward. Major Lemon.  I own nothing.


"Bella baby please don't take this the wrong way"

"What other way is there to take it?" I said grabbing some tissues. "You're dumping me and you expect me to jump with joy"

"No nothing like that. I hate seeing you cry so please stop," Edward said caressing my cheek. "Besides I'm not dumping you I just think we need to see other people for awhile."

"I don't understand why you wanna see other women"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"I want the truth"

I could not believe he was doing this to me. We have been through everything together and he was breaking up with me.

"I need a woman who's more….."

"More what?" I said withy more tears running down my face.

"A woman who's more freaky"

"We do plenty of freaky stuff together"

"Really like what?"

"If you have to ask I guess it wasn't freaky enough"

"I guess not" He walked toward the door.

"You're really serious"

"Yeah. Look, I'm not saying I don't wanna be with you cause I do. I just need to get this out of me system."

"Edward what about out date Friday. The masquerade party at Emmett's"

"We should go separately" With that, he walked out the door.

I was devasted, depressed and pissed off. I was getting pay back. If he wanted freaky, I would give him freaky.

I arrived at Emmett's house around midnight. People were in some crazy costumes. I decided to wear a black leather cat suit with a tail and snap crotch and no underwear. It was strapless with a push up bra so my breast looked delicious; I had a leather whip on my hip.

I had to make sure Edward did not recognize me so I wore a black cat mask, a bob cut wig and cat like contacts. Edward was sitting at a table in a dark corner flirting with a couple of sluts. After taking a couple shots, I decide to do what I came here to do.

I looked around and spotted Emmett. He was dress as Phantom of the Opera. Several of his friends were crowed around him wishing him happy birthday. Edward was one of the people crowed around him. I kept me head down and walked passed him. I cleared my throat and got ready to use my French accent I have been practicing. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Happy Birthday to you" He took my hand and looked me up and down but I knew he didn't recognize me . He was one of Edward's close friends from collage but we only meant a couple of times.

"Do I know you sexy?"

"No but your about to get to know me" I said caressing him through his pants while his friends yell "Get that ass man"

"Really" He said as palming my ass and people started looking. "What did you have in mind?"

I pushed him in a chair and straddled him.

"Let me show you"

I struck me tongue in his mouth and he gladly returned the kiss. I knew I was going to enjoy this.

After we had one hell of a make-out session, I lowered my suit and held left breast to his mouth. He gladly took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around my nipple. I was so excited I cared less and less about the people around me.

The music cut off and thye D.j joined the crowd. The only sounds left were his sucking noises and my moans. I unpinned the crotch of my cat suit and climbed on the table spreading my legs.

"Eat my pussy or face the whip' I had no idea where the confidents came form but I'm happy it was here.

Emmett laughed and looked at his buddies.

'Shit I'm not afraid of the whip but I prefer the pussy"

With that, he drew my clit into his mouth and started sucking on it. My juices were really flowing as he spread my lips and slid his tongue deep inside me. Once he made me come about three times. I got on my knees and pulled his pants down. He was twice the size of Edward and I realized how much I missed out on being tied down to one man.

I took the tip of him in my mouth and slid it down the slit on his dick savoring the pre-cum oozing out. I could only fit 4 inches down my throat. I sucked and sucked until he shot his load down my throat. I continued to suck is dick until he was hard again.

I got up and climb onto the table on my hands and knees. He grabbed hold of my ass and gently slid inside me. I knew I had to brace myself for the rest. Right there in front of everybody Emmett fucked the hell out of me. At that moment, I knew he was the man for me and not Edward. I have never been fucked so intensely. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I was so turned on, my mind was blown and I was in love. He tugged on my wig trying to force me back further but I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast. We fucked like beast until we both came. As soon as he pulled out of me, I jumped up off the table pushing my breast in my suit and pushed my way through the crowd.

Emmett tried to follow but Edward and his friends were congratulating him.

I went home that night and dreamt about Emmett.

For the rest of the week I ignored Edward calls. Asking me why I wasn't at the party. He finally showed up, demanding I let him in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What haven't you answered me calls?" he demanded.

"I've been busy. Besides weren't you the one would said we should see other people" I had enough of his bullshit.

"Bella, I made a mistake. I miss you and I was a fool. It's all about me and you"

"You think you can come in here and expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"I miss being with you. I thought I had wanted some sex fiend but all I need is you"

"Oh really" I raised an eyebrow.

Edward sat on the couch. "Speaking of sex fiend you should have seen what happened at the party. It was crazy"

"What?" I smirked.

"This girls none of us know showed up and fucked Emmett right in front of everybody"

"Sounds like your kind of women"

"I was wrong. Sure she was sexy and out there but I'm ready to settle down."

He was serious and I almost forgave him but what he did was unforgivable.

"Well I the way things are"

"What do you mean?" Edward jumped in my face. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Not exactly but I have someone in mind. I fucked him about a week ago and I loved it,"  
I thought he was gona hit me. I went into the bathroom as I said. "In fact, you liked the way he fucked me too."

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" I didn't answer him instead; I came out the bathroom wearing the wig and contacts. He jumped to his feet. "What the hell. That was you?"

I giggled and crossed me arms.

"Yes it was me. All this time you were saying I wasn't freaky enough for you when it's the other way around.' He balled up his fist and looked at me with trembling lips before walking out the door.

I never had seen Edward again. The friendship between Edward and Emmett ended the day Edward found out I was moving into Emmett's mansion with him. I went back and claimed the man I wanted. Emmet was shocked at first but he liked me anyway so it worked out.

**The End **

**Hope you like it **

*****Vamplover100*****


End file.
